


销骨

by Starlightbuster



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightbuster/pseuds/Starlightbuster
Summary: 避雷指南：大纲杀文，架空背景，开放式结局。





	销骨

太祖莱因哈特，前朝司天监少子，幼聪慧，极俊美。三月生于帝都奥丁，是夜贪狼星动、破军绽芒，母难产死，其父惶然悲叹：“此子生而克母，命燃烽火，若平安长成，所到之处白骨成山、血流漂杵。”欲弃之不顾，幸得其姊力阻。

 

姊弟二人，金发碧眼，有异邦相，乃胡姬所出。勋贵每见，必斥为蛮族异类，羞与相交。莱入太学，同学之中，有名吉尔菲艾斯者，刑部末吏独子，性纯真，与交好。阿姊美貌，及笄之年，名动京城，哀帝纳入后宫，封宸妃。哀帝老迈智昏，耽于美色，不闻朝中事，致权臣结党，民生凋敝，莱甚怒之。满朝文武，殊无纲纪。四境不安，战乱迭起。

 

莱曰：吾欲成事，迎阿姊归家，掌乾坤在手，还一方安宁。吉曰：愿为君驱使。遂誓言同进退，不相负，匡扶天下，定国安邦。又几年，学有所成，远赴戎机，征西疆。

 

西方有国，名为海森，实莽荒地。海纳百川，有容乃大。海国先民乃罪臣后，远道迁徙，聚居成城。经年累月，民甚众而田愈少，起兵戈意。莱三出西山，阻海森大军于阵前，自此成名，后战功屡立，拜中郎将，得诏而归。

 

是夜暴雨如注，校尉罗严塔尔诣莱府。莱素闻其人，攻守兼备，运兵有术，动惜才心。罗有一友，米达麦亚，端正磊落，于军中斥富家子，生事端，陷牢狱。罗投诚而至，望施援手。莱笑问：吾少年而已，仗妃嫔势，君盼我何如？罗道：千军在前，谁可仗势？天下事，不问长幼尊卑。莱曰：善。执一玉环，断之成双珏，道：君取其一，以为信物。自此四人成行。后莱受帅印，统三军，罗米皆入账下。

 

其时宸妃宠冠后宫，遭奸人害，双目盲，胎死腹中，哀帝气极宾天。数月间，莱连废三省长官，扶哀帝幼女。女帝尚在襁褓，众藩王抗命不从、齐进奥丁，莱亲往迎战。罗米二人为先锋，神勇难当，诸王败走。米引兵直下，莱取各州府，众人莫敢不降。莱力推新政，得民爱戴，所过之处，山呼万岁。罗曰：此民心所向，天命所归。莱道：天命何为？吾即天命。罗为之拜服。

 

莱登位称帝，吉戍边而返。吉驻军西疆三年，美名遍传，国师奥贝斯坦深以为惮。为消民怨，奥请赐诸王旧党极刑，尽诛九族，吉据理相争。奥舌战百官，与帝彻夜长谈，帝终允之。吉愕然求见，忆往昔少年意气，惟愿向大道而行。帝甚不悦，使其往南海之滨，无召不归。阿姊得闻，垂泪道：天障吾眼，以不见汝此时面目！帝久久不语，独立中宵。

 

国之初立，百废待兴，帝呕心沥血，勤于政事。罗观之可叹：道寡称孤，岂是幸事？思旧事，米默然。当年谈笑风生，四人围炉夜话；今朝时移世易，旧友迎面不识。

 

北境动荡，帝欲亲征，米力劝不成，罗请愿同往。初入北境，遇百年寒霜，行至崖道，山崩石乱，众军离散，将军护帝避于谷中。一时风急雪骤，万籁俱寂，天地茫然。帝笑曰：今若身死，恐无人知。黄泉路远，幸与卿为伴。俄而雪霁，月色如霜。帝叹造化无穷，世事莫测，指雪笑言：此万里江山，必安于吾掌。待四方平靖，划地封王，汝可敢受？罗道：有何不敢？帝曰：今寥落至此，唯幕天席地，朕赐白雪为盖，汝可愿受？罗道：有何不愿？将军掬雪为酒，邀帝共饮。帝俯身相就，慷慨而尽。夜深天寒，帝难安寝，睡中呓语。将军解甲，拥之入怀，以掌覆眼，恐月色惊眠。

 

北境事过，西疆烽火再起。帝调兵中原，率大军直取海森都城。海森杨帅，名威利，博闻多识，人善奇谋，领十三军险胜于帝，帝心念甚久。经江南道，罗邀帝共游太湖。罗帅长于商贾之家，生来双瞳异色，众人谓之不祥。二人泛舟湖上，罗笑曰：人道江南好，不起故园情。今我归来，竟不知故乡何乡。帝悠然道：男儿何处是家？罗道：沥血之魂，循剑而往。清风徐来，水波微澜。帝大悦：卿生为异端邪说，朕命带孤煞血光，天作之合，岂非美事？一朝一代，一国一家，不过尔尔。朕偏要成千秋之霸业，教青史难书功过，朕之是非，不由人言。罗亦欣然道：陛下足为千古一帝。江心月影动，人面桃花开。不知谁人是痴，谁人是狂，谁望水中月，谁观雾中花。

 

泛舟归来，月朗星稀，花木扶疏，二人共乘一骑。罗曰：平生乐事，不过春江花月，美人在怀。帝回首笑曰：卿风姿俊逸，不入俗流，是为美人。言毕倾唇相覆，罗不能答，久之乃寻其声。更深露重，将军倾怀抱，帝伏首低语：情之所许，是卿之过耶，我之过耶？罗曰：实乃人之过，世之过，生之过。此夜云雨共济，譬如朝露，须臾之间，去不留痕。

 

杨帅举海森全境之力，战帝于西山南麓。十三军且战且避，连折帝麾下数员大将。又设诡计，巧取粮马。帝愤而不平，强与和谈，班师奥丁。有宦官名朗古者，尝献计国师，为罗所不耻，以罗暗通海森，请帝鉴示。罗尝助一前朝宗室女，避祸西疆，亲见者甚众。帝不以为意。奥曰：众口铄金，清白难证。当时是，罗赴京畿整军，帝传信，亲往视之。帝简行至半途，遇伏，损一良将，遂返，流言大作。

 

罗闻说自言：人皆谓我悖逆叛主，谁知前尘尽去，矢志难寻。徒担不肖之名，非我所愿。遂往杨帅阵中。罗曰：若我得东陆，定将西陆拱手与杨帅。唯莱一命，必我所得。杨道：昔日君臣相宜，他朝剑上争锋。求成未必成，求仁又何仁？罗戚戚然叹：俱往矣。

 

众将请再战海森。帝曰：寸土必争。复亲征。杨帅会帝于西山口，两军鏖战数日，相持未决。米谓罗曰：吾皇襟怀日月，明察秋毫，定不负君。罗笑谢曰：天宽地阔，不缚吾皇与我，有情无情，不关旁人言说。忽海森王军悄然至，竟受皇命，欲使帝帅同葬此处。王军占高地，数十铁骑，欲引豺狼入战图，众皆骇然。罗谓米曰：葬吾荒丘高冢，见天下归一，万古功成。天暮风起，罗一人长枪白马，扼关守道。兵卒皆畏妖瞳之名，不敢上前。罗燃火引兽，奔山崖而去。牲畜无知，纷纷随行。西山一战，海森尽失民心，十三军不战降。帝轻取西京，划西山道，封杨为西山大都护。

 

问罗行迹，无人能答。帝诏曰：生见其人，死见其尸。然全军尽出，寻山三月，未得所终。人或言，狼顾之相，终难得全。

 

帝无奈而返，行至江南，观太湖碧波如故，不禁哀然：若此身已远，魂魄尚不曾入梦来，奈何卿不欲相见？岸边垂柳依依，小儿嬉闹，歌曰：春时不知冬来苦，相思难捱别离久。霸业宏图转眼空，天地浩然莫寻踪。聚一时，散一时，曾折杨柳看月轮，月圆是合，月弯是分，一夕成环，夕夕成珏，玉珏玉珏永相诀！

 

时至终局，始知得失。冥冥有其数，昭昭显天意。

 

帝历十二年元月，宫人献酒于御前。帝尝之，辛而冽，余味久不散，赐名掌心雪。时年帝三十有三，尝对月独酌，黯然自语：当年笑吾稚子童颜，不知今时今日，合该孰长孰幼？同年，帝召吉入京，封太公，赐婚长姊先宸妃。

 

帝勤政二十载，无妻妾子嗣，让位于太公，其后杳无音讯。民间有言，曾见佳人，星眸碧瞳，举世无双，独行西山林道。信者往寻，不见其踪。


End file.
